Electronic systems to day often contain many types of internal electronics. For example, a first device may contain one or more radio and wireless communications systems which work simultaneously, such as specified by IEEE 1905.1™-2013 “Standard for a Convergent Digital Home Network for Heterogeneous Technologies.” The device may contain microprocessors which operate high clock rates and other high frequency circuits, for example, universal serial bus (USB) is a common communications technology that is currently capable of 4 Gbit/s and Gigabit Ethernet communication rate is capable of exceeding 1,000 Mbps, both of which are capable of high frequency signals and the noise they might create or propagate. The transistors and amplifiers in these systems typically support signal transitions of more than ten times the signaling rate, which is often ten times the clock rate or faster. This means that high frequency signals can be present in the circuits and interfaces for devices. Higher frequency noise can even be created as digital circuits switch through nonlinear transitions.
In some cases these high frequency signals and noise can interfere with a second device plugged into the first device or the second device may affect the first device. Thus, a solution is needed that can mitigate the potential for radiation from the devices.